


Sun and Rain

by LacePendragon



Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Divergent, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, v5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacePendragon/pseuds/LacePendragon
Summary: As the group from Menagerie rolls into the docks of Mistral, Sun finds himself hopeful that his letter got to Neptune in time. And when he spies the familiar blue hair in the crowd, he can’t contain himself.





	Sun and Rain

**Author's Note:**

> #1

Sun leaned against the railing of the ship, watching the docks of Mistral grow larger and larger, as well as the mountains and city itself, as the ship crept ever closer to the shoreline. He swung back and forth, his tail twitching behind him, and bounced a little on his heels.

_Almost home._

And sure, maybe he was originally from Vacuo, maybe he’d gone to lower grades in the desert, but he’d attended Sanctum and Haven, not Shade. The school here, his home here, his _friends_ here, they were all closer to him than the deserts of Vacuo had been. And it wasn’t like he had much family back home either. Mistral, for all its faults and its different climate, was _home._

“Excited?” Sun jumped, casting a look to the left to see Kali leaning against the railing next to him. He smiled at her, nodding, before turning his attention back to the docks. They were still too far out to see anything specific in their crowds, but Sun hoped – _prayed_ – that his letter had gotten to Mistral before he had.

It was hell, not having inter-kingdom communication up. And even worse that it didn’t spread beyond a very small radius. It meant he couldn’t communicate long-distance. It meant he couldn’t send a message any other way than by letter and messenger.

It meant he couldn’t keep his friends, _Neptune_ , in the loop about what was going on. It meant he was cut off. And gods, that was awful.

What would Neptune even think of him, after everything? He’d taken off, disappeared with only a word and a kiss goodbye, saying he’d be back when he could. He’d run after a girl that Neptune had adored but had worried about, chasing her across the world like some sort of lost puppy. He was her _friend_ and Neptune’s _boyfriend_ – or at least, he still hoped he was – but that jealousy had been there, quiet and subdued as it was.

“Looking for something?” asked Kali. She tilted her head slightly, ears swivelling, then shifted her gaze toward the docks, narrowing her eyes. “My eyes are decent, if you want me to check for you.”

Sun shook his head, cheeks flushing from both the cold and anticipation. “No,” he said. He bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep himself from saying anything else. He didn’t want to give voice to the thoughts that floated around his head, just in case that would jinx them. If he said his wish out loud, then could it even come true?

And he didn’t want to get Kali’s hopes up either. She was nice – had been nothing _but_ nice since he’d met her, despite him showing up out of nowhere – and he didn’t want to let her down with something that might not even happen. Probably wouldn’t happen. He’d kind of been pretty awful to Neptune when he’d left. Sure, he’d been nice, in theory, but he’d still run off. Still gone where Neptune couldn’t follow.

He’d had a good reason. Neptune had understood that. But he hadn’t really given Neptune much of a choice.

What decent person would tell someone not to follow their friend when she was obviously in a really bad way?

“You going to tell me what’s got you so excited?” asked Kali. She gave something like a giggle, shaking her head at him. She was smiling, though. Smiling softly and watching Sun with softer eyes and a curious wrinkle of her nose. Her ears were cocked to one side, just as they had been the first time they’d had tea together.

“Happy to be home, I guess,” said Sun. He shrugged, shame creeping up the back of his neck. He rubbed a hand through his hair, cheeks burning as he turned his gaze back toward the docks. They were almost there. Just a few minutes out.

“I imagine. It’s been a long time,” said Kali. She pushed off the railing and gestured toward the cabins that led to the lower deck of the ship. “Come on. We need to gather everyone up.”

With one last longing glance toward the docks, Sun followed Kali into the cabins and down into the lower decks of the ship, gathering up the others from Menagerie with a few cheerful shouts and a lot of big arm motions.

From then, it was a flurry of action to get everyone prepared for disembarking. Bags had to be gathered up, people had to be put into groups to ensure no one got separated, warnings were given about Mistral culture and customs – mostly from Sun and some from Ghira, seeing as they were the only ones who’d ever dealt with Mistral culture – and then everyone had to trudge up to the upper decks as the ship docked in Mistral City.

Blake went ahead with Ilia, gathering people with sharp calls, and Sun lingered in the middle of the crowd. His stomach churned in anticipation, fear creeping up his neck as his mind whispered that Neptune hadn’t come, that Neptune wouldn’t show up. That he wouldn’t want to see Sun after the time they’d been apart. It’d been over eight months, after all. Almost a year, though not quite. And they’d only been together a year when they’d last seen each other.

It was a long time to wait for someone, no matter how you felt about them. No matter if you were their best friend, too.

As the people streamed around him, and Ghira clapped him on the back and offered him a rare smile, Sun hesitated a moment more.

He swallowed hard and took a deep breath, steeling himself to scan the crowd as he stepped off the ship and onto the docks. His gaze slid across the taller people in the crowd, narrowing his eyes and hoping Neptune hadn’t dyed his hair back to black – if he had, Sun would never be able to spot him in a crowd like this.

_There._

A flash of blue and goggles. A red jacket. A guy taller than most of the crowd, though not as tall as Sage would have been.

Sun exhaled, already moving before he even registered it. As he pushed through the crowd, he got a few more details – blue eyes, hair longer than he remembered it, red jacket worn differently, but still the same shade as before – and he _knew_ it was Neptune.

Picking up speed, Sun pushed his way through the crowd, murmuring apologies in hopes that people wouldn’t stop him. The words were almost silent, barely registered. And the crowd seemed to slip away from him, leaving only himself and Neptune alone on the docks, despite their distance.

Breaking free of the crowd at last, Sun caught Neptune’s gaze. There was a long, horrific moment where neither boy moved. Neptune stared at Sun; Sun stared at Neptune. They hesitated, both unsure.

Then Sun threw himself at Neptune, arms winding around Neptune’s neck, and Neptune’s arms came around his waist, his face burying into Sun’s hair.

“Nep,” breathed Sun, tucking his face into Neptune’s shoulder.

“Sun, hey,” Neptune replied, his voice just as breathless. They clung to each other, neither moving for a long moment. Then, both leaned back far enough to smile at one another.

“Hey,” said Sun, shifting one hand to cup Neptune’s cheek. He ran his thumb across Neptune’s face, under one brilliant blue eye, and smiled, every inch of him trembling.

“Hey,” said Neptune, tightening his arms around Sun’s waist. Sun’s tail wound its way around Neptune’s wrist, squeezing.

“Missed you.” Sun leaned up on his toes to rest his forehead against Neptune’s.

Neptune ducked a bit to make it easier. “Missed you too,” he mumbled. He rubbed his nose against Sun’s and Sun rubbed his own back.

“I thought…” Sun trailed off and bit the inside of his cheek. “I thought maybe…”

Neptune hummed. “I know.” His voice was barely a whisper. His fingers squeezed Sun’s shirt. “I know. But I said I’d wait for you.”

“It’s been almost a year,” said Sun, shifting his arms again to stroke Neptune’s hair with his fingers.

“I’d wait longer,” whispered Neptune. He slid one hand up and brushed the bangs from Sun’s face. “I’d wait ten.”

Without another word, Sun leaned in and pressed his lips to Neptune’s, capturing them in a soft kiss.

If coming back to Mistral was like coming home, then kissing Neptune was like finding life again. The kissed brought back all the light that he’d lost over the last few months, breathing him back to himself until he felt _whole_ and _right._

They pulled back, eyes half-lidded as they stared at one another.

“Love you,” mumbled Sun, rubbing his cheek against Neptune’s, his tail still tight around the one arm Neptune had around his waist.

Neptune smiled, and it softened his face and brightened his eyes in such a way that Sun lost his breath just looking at him. “Love you too,” he replied.

Something brushed against Sun and just like that, Sun was suddenly aware of the crowd again. There was a wide berth around them, but some of those from Menagerie had lingered at the edges of the crowd, watching Sun and Neptune’s reunion with more than a bit of curiosity.

“He’s… human,” whispered Mata, looking to his mother. “Is that allowed?”

“Usually,” said his mother, drily. “Though it’s rare to see it so blatant.” There was no judgement in her voice, just general amusement, as if she were pleased to have a reason as to why Sun were so strange.

“Oh my,” came Kali’s voice, her amusement much lighter and bell-like. “So, _this_ is who you were looking forward.” She appeared next to Sun’s left side, looking up at Neptune with a craned neck and raised eyebrows. “I’m Kali, Blake’s mom.”

Neptune blinked. “Blake has parents?” he blurted. He and Sun unwound themselves, Sun’s cheeks heating at the people who watched them, and Neptune’s cheeks burning similarly, though a lot less visibly.

“I said the same thing,” said Sun. He smiled at Kali, sheepish, and rubbed the back of his neck. “Kali, this is Neptune, my, uh, my boyfriend.”

Kali gave a great, put upon sigh. “Well, I suppose this explains why you didn’t have any interest in Blake. Oh well. Looks like I’ll have to find someone _else_ to play matchmaker with.” Then, breaking into a wide smile, she turned her attention fully to Neptune. “You seem like a fine young man – and I _love_ your hair.”

“Thank you,” said Neptune, ducking his head. “My teammate, Scarlet, does it.”

“Very cool,” said Kali, her eyes twinkling.

From behind her, Ghira and Blake came. Blake was smiling, her gaze teasing, and Ghira had raised eyebrows and wide eyes, as if he couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing.

“Boyfriend,” he echoed, his low voice puzzling out the word. “ _Boyfriend?”_ Incredulous, but not judgemental. More disbelieving, though Sun wasn’t sure if he was disbelieving at Sun or himself. Ghira looked to Blake. “Boyfriend?” he said once more, voice rising almost to a squeak.

Blake grinned. “Told you he wasn’t interested in me,” she quipped. Then, she pulled Neptune into a tight hug, and he hugged her back. “Good to see you, Neptune.”

“You too,” he said, giving her a squeeze before letting her go. He looked at all the faunus around them, his eyebrows climbing higher and higher into his hairline with every new person he saw. “So, uh, what’s going on?”

“Lots,” said Sun, clapping Neptune on the shoulder. “We’ll explain later, but, for now, you wanna help us save the world?”

Neptune said, “Does it involve water?”

“Nope,” said Sun, beaming.

Neptune nodded. “Then I’m in.” He grinned at them all, his smile infectious and spreading to those around them. “We tried before, in Vale. Might as well try again for the home team.” He bumped hips with Sun. “And besides, we’ve gotta catch up.”

With a laugh, Sun slung an arm around Neptune’s waist and led him up the docks, the Belladonnas and the rest of the Menagerie natives following. Ghira turned them toward where they’d be staying, his low voice conveying the past few months to Neptune quickly, and Sun watched as Neptune grew paler and paler, his fear obvious, but his resolve stronger.

It was time for the fight of their lives, and Sun didn’t want anyone else by his side. With him, Blake, and Neptune together, as well as Ilia with them, there was no way they could lose.


End file.
